1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display field, and more particularly to a manufacture method of a color filter, the color filter and a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of Prior Art
A liquid crystal display panel comprises an array substrate, a color filter and a liquid crystal layer positioned between the array substrate and the color filter.
The array substrate comprises data lines, scan lines, pixel electrodes (i.e. transparent electrodes), thin film transistors and an array substrate common electrode. The color filter comprises a black matrix, RGB color filters and a color filter common electrode (also transparent electrode). Storage capacitors are formed between the array substrate common electrode of the non active area of the liquid crystal display panel and the pixel electrodes. Liquid crystal capacitors are formed between the color filter common electrodes and the pixel electrodes.
When the liquid crystal display panel proceeds normal display, the voltage of the color filter common electrode can easily influenced by the data signals on the data lines and the scan signals on the scan lines. Meanwhile, the resistance of the color filter common electrode is larger. Therefore, the stability of the common voltage at the common electrode of the of the color filter is worse to lead to that the bias voltage of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is instable and the display quality of the liquid crystal display panel descends.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a manufacture method of a color filter, the color filter and a liquid crystal display panel for solving the aforesaid existing issue in prior arts.